Simply Enchanting
by disasterwaitingtohappen
Summary: HPHG turn evil. How is Harry related to LV? Warning inside. Slashabusegraphic. DMHP HGSS all eventual. Humorous, fluffy, dark. Characters are slightly OC at times, so be warned. Don't read if any of this offenDs you. You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

_Heyy guys. This is only my second try at a decent fanfic that I felt that I shoudl upload on here. Please excuse the troubles in this story, as I have no beta. Most of this story is a wee bit random._

_This is a Harry/ Hermione turned evil fic, but there is a lot of twists within the story. The pairings that might appear in this story:: HG/HP/DM... DM/HP... HG/SS... SF/NL... and thats all for now_

_WARNING: This story is rated as it is for a reason. There is some explicit and graphic scenes. There is slash and abuse as well. If you do not like this kind of story than please be warned. There is also fluff and humor, lost of humor._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or most of the places unless noted in my Authors Notes. There will be some places and people that are from within my head, but I will tell you when that happens. _

_The things that belong to me are the plot, the OC personalities, Theresa- the mother, David- the Step Monster, and so far that is it._

_Now on with the fanfic... hehehe_

_oh... one last thing... there is a bit of... rape in the first chappie... so be warned. If you don't want to read that but you want to read the story... there is a broken line down at the bottom so you can read past there. _

* * *

::Chapter One:: Waiting for your presence 

"God this sucks!" she muttered as she slammed her good hand into the wall of her 'prison'. She didn't even flinch as the sound of bone breaking beneath her flesh. She quickly realised that there were two figures behind her not a moment before she was attacked. She knew that Dumbledore told them to use whatever means possible to make her into a submissive follower. She could only imagine what would happen were she allowed to turn the tables on her mother, her mother's boyfriend, and the old coot himself. She felt her clothes being ripped from her body once again and fought a gag as she was forced onto his erection. She heard the woman, her mother, giggle madly, but she stayed quiet. She soon found herself on the bed that was in the room on her back. The Step-monster as she called her almost step father pounded into her and she bit back the scream of disgust that threatened to rip from her throat. He soon stopped, only to be replaced by her mother. '_Gods... she has that blasted contraption on... gross!!!_' She thought as she felt his cock being forced into her mouth. She fought the urge to puke again, and thought better than to injure the man above her.

Dumbledore had limited her powers, to where she almost had none. He was in control of her fate, with the exception of her will to live. She wasn't sure what happened to the kind man that she had once known. She fought to stay conscious by forming a plan. She was forced to swallow when the step monster came in her mouth. Her mother hit her a few more times before the pain left. She barely made it to the toliet before she puked. She slowly realised that she was puking blood. She thought back to the food she had that day, and didn't know why she was so slow to realise it, Dumblefuck had ordered her mother and her fiance to posion her, anything to make her submissive.

Her mother was never someone that should have had a daughter in the first place. Her older brother ran away when she was six, having enough of his mothers demented punishment. She had always wondered what could cause someone to be so twisted that they would want to abuse their children. She felt herself slipping away into darkness. She was barely able to feel any of the bruises or cuts that she had recieved that summer any longer. The last thought Hermione had before she passed out was that Harry would be coming to rescue her tomorrow, to take her back to a place where at least she wasn't abused. That was if Harry was able to move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just remember that you leave for Hogwarts tomorrow! The school isn't much better but you have your magic and you have Hermione. Her and I will finally be free!" He whispered to himself as the blows rained down apon his back. He heard the sounds of his whimpering aunt on the bed next to him, and that helped to keep his mind where it should be. He wouldn't be hurt _too _bad since he had to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. While Vernon and Dudley were allowed to beat and abuse Harry and Petunia in any way they seemed fit, they still had to make it seem as if they were okay, for they raise suspision for Dumbledore. He focused on the whimpering of his aunt, and the thought of his best friend to stay awake through this beating. He would find a way to save Petunia as well as Hermione and himself from the monster called Dumbledore.

Harry hoped that Hermione was okay. He knew that no matter what, she was a strong girl. They had promised each other that Harry would come collect Hermione from her hell hole and they would ride the train together, covering their scars and bruises. The agreement had been reached when Vernon, Dudley, her mother Theresa, and her soon-to-be stepfather David had been out seperatly. It was a coincidence that the four had been out at the same time, Dudley with his friends, Vernon at work, Theresa had been at the spa, and David had been at a strip club.

The beating finally let up, and Vernon left, heading to a party to meat his newest girlfriend, leaving Petunia with no pain tonight. As soon as the door was locked on their room under the stairs, Petunia crawled over to him. "Harry, are you okay?" she whispered. "I am as okay as I can be Aunt." he gasped out. She slowly helped Harry onto his bed, since he was bigger than she, it was a hard task to accomplish. As soon as his head hit the bed, he passed out, thinking of Hermione and the only other person that he was attracted to.

* * *

_So yes I know that was a short way to begin the story, but it will get longer. I am working on the next chapter as we speak... ok not really as we speak cuz I am typing this, but as soon as I am done here I am going to continue the next chapter. So please give me some feedback._

_The more positive feedback, helpfull tips, or even ideas you guys give me, the more I will update. Since it is summer for me, I have lots of time. And today I should post at least three chapters or more._

_So you see that button down there... the one that says review..._

_push it and tell me your thoughts._

_If you give me an idea and I really like it, I will add it to my story, and credit will go where credit is due. Trust me, I like my ideas, but some people have some great ideas... please share them if you want._

_so REVIEW and I am off to work on chappie numero two ((that was not gramatically correct, I know. I speak a little spanish and Japanese so that might just appear in the story as well.))_

_::Reaper::_


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyy there guys. Okay so this update came later than I thought. I am sorry for the wait. I just got back from a week long boot camp so I had time for nothing. So anyways... here is the update you guys asked me for. I thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_A/N Sadly this isn't mine... I take no claim on anything but the ideas._

* * *

::Chapter Two:: 

Harry arrived at the Granger residence, not too far from Kings Cross to collect Hermione. As soon as he was lead to her room, he almost retched at the sight of his best friend. He picked her up, and covered them both with his invisibility cloack and ran as fast as he could to the Hogwarts express. As soon as he had deposited their trunks where they belong, he headed onto the train and in search of an empty compartment. He found one in the back and as soon as the door was closed behind him, he carefully lay Hermione on the bench across from him. He pulled out her shoulder bag and dug through it in search of a set of clothes to put on her, as her last set was still on the floor of her little prison. He soon found her pants that where black, low riders and hip-huggers and her skin tight, long sleeve shirt that was cashmere. He magiced them onto his friend, still under the cloak. He soon removed it, noticing the bruises and cuts and scars, and feeling the anger well up in his chest. He found her shrunken black boots, un-shrunk them, and as soon as he revived her, sat them at her feet.

He ignored the opening of the door, and didn't quite realize who the person was who was sitting behind him. Harry felt the humm of his powers returning, and noticed that he was more powerful that he remembered.

"I feel like I have been hit by a MAC truck. Hey Harry, Draco." she murmured. Harry jumped and turned around. Sure enough sitting quietly behind him, was Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Ria, Harry." he muttered. Harry was seriously confused.

"You jut called me Harry instead of Potter... why?" Harry asked, brushing his hair out og his eyes.

"Because Hermione here would kick my ass. She has asked me to be nicer to you since she is my best friend." Draco replied in a soft voice, looking out the window. Harry turned to Hermione, who was trying slowly to sit up.

"Pet, is this true?" he asked quietly. She could only nod.

"Before you bust a gut, I didn't tell you because one, we were with Weasley and that was more trouble than it was worth, and because I wanted to make sure that you two would behave together." she rasped out. Her throat was dry and it was a little painful when she went to swallow. Harry nodded, she knew of his attraction to the blonde Slytherin.

"C'mon guys. We have a meeting to get to as I recall. I am tired of everyone's shit." Hermione muttered as she laced up the knee high boots over her pant legs. She quickly stood up and waved a hand over her hair, and it put itself in a bunch of little braids, still reaching her waist. She opened the compartment and headed to the heads compartment with the two boys behind her. She knew that the two boys liked each other, but she was unsure as to how she would handle this situation. She shook her head and stopped outside the door. They each took a deep breath and walked into the compartment, with their heads held high and a cold look on their faces. Hermione and Harry were soon attacked by Ron Weasley and Hermione almost threw him across the compartment.

"Don't. touch. me." she snarled, looking slightly pained.

"But Hermione, whats wrong?" Ron asked. Hermione noticed that the teachers hadn't arrived yet so she might have some fun. She spoke too soon, when Snape walked in with McGonagall, but she might as well have some fun anyways.

"Why would you care whats wrong with me you little-" she cut herself off quickly.

"I've always cared Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, causing several of the compartments occupants to snicker.

"Sure." Hermione shoved past him to sit down with Harry between her and Draco. Snape sat down next to her, and when Ron wasn't looking, he gave her a small clap of approval, causing her to smirk.

McGonagall began her short little speech, and Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Snape all zoned out. The teens stood when their names were called, but other than that didn't do anything. McGonagall declared the meeting at an end, and most of the occupants returned to their friends in other compartments. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Snape, and Ron all remained. Hermione pretended like she didn't see Ron, but finally got tired of his pacing.

"Mr. Weasley please stop that annoying pacing before you burn a hole through the floor." Snape snarled before spacing out yet again. Hermione and the boys just snickered.

"Hermione, may I speak to you?" Ron asked. She nodded, forcing herself to look at him without laughing.

"Alone?" he asked. Here she gave a quiet snicker.

"Whatever you have to say to me can be said infront of the three, I'm sure of it." she said coldly.

"Okay... ummm... Hermione... I..." Ron began to stutter and Draco and Snape laughed here. He glared at them both, before trying to continue.

"Ron, here is an idea. I don't quite care what you have to say to me anymore. You only talk to me when you need me to check your homework or some other stupid thing. You don't actually care about me, and I find that the feeling is mutual so please, spare us all the agony of having to listen to your whinning voice, and get the hell out of here." she said.

"But I do care! I do care about you!" he yelled, his ears starting to match the color of his hair.

"Weasley, please leave us alone." Draco finally spoke up.

"This has nothing to do with you, you stupid ferret." Ron snarled, and Harry felt Hermione tense up beside him. Snape must have noticed it to because when she lunged at Ron, it took them both to keep her from strangling the red haired boy.

"Don't you EVER insult Draco in any way if you would like to keep every piece of your measley body where it belongs." She snarled.

"Weasley, please get out right now." Snape said. He glared at Snape, but took another look at Hermione, and fleed the compartment, and the two let go of her. She crashed to the floor, and Snape watched in intrest as the two enemies went to comfot her. He was curious as too what had caused this sudden problem with the Granger girl.

"Its alright Hermione. Your safe now. They can no longer touch you." Harry whispered in her ear. Snape was truely confused.

"I know." She replied. She wasn't crying, but Snape could see her visibly shaking. Soon she was okay enough to stand and she headed to the bench closest to a window and sat down shakily, and stared out. Draco and Severus shared a look, but Severus knew that Draco knew part of what was bothering the girl.

'_Draco... whats going on?_' he asked his young friend.

'_Its not my place to tell you. When Hermione feels that you should know she will tell you.'_

_'How do you know that?_' Now he was curious. He had always admired the girl sitting across from him and the two younger boys. She was smart, smarter than he was his 7th year.

'_Trust me Severus. Just trust me._' was the only reply he got. He gave a small growl, causing Draco to snicker. Draco knew of the attraction that Snape had to the young Granger girl, and Snape knew that Draco shared the same attraction to the honey-haired girl. Snape also knew that Draco had a better chance at winning her heart, because they had become friends and were pretty close.

'_Are you alright there Professor?_' he jumped at the sound of the voice, not knowing who it was right away.

_'Chill out Professor. Don't worry, its Granger. You seemed a bit troubled and wanted to make sure you were alright.'_ he automatically sighed in relief. He wasn't sure why though. He hated anyone being in his head without his permission.

'_Thank-you for your...concern, but I am alright. Just thinking._' he told her. He noticed she hadn't moved a tiny bit since she had sat down.

The train had arrived at Hogsmead and everyone piled off the train. Hermione, Harry, and Draco stayed close together, and were joined by Crabbe, Goyle, Zambini, and Perkinson.

"Hey Granger, its good to see you up and moving." Blaize said to Hermione, who flicked him off with a smile.

"Come one guys, we should get in there and eat." she replied, her stomache grumbling, causing the group to laugh.

"You guys are total and complete ass holes!" she snarled as they climbed into a carriage with their strange group and headed up to the place they all called home.

* * *

_Again I am sorry for the short chappie... this probably seems pretty boring right now, but I PROMISE it will get better. So people, tell me what you all think._

_See that button down there... the one that says review... press it... and make my day_

_Thanks again to the people that review my story... I love you all._

_Sailorgirl and wolfprincess_

_Sailorgirl:: was that better? I took your advice and spaced out when they speak._

_.:Reaper:._


End file.
